Existence Within
by Aradatm
Summary: Code Geass, Death Note crossover: Perhaps it just wasn't his time to die. Or perhaps this was just his atonement for all the deaths he caused in his world. Either way, he is needed once again, only this time; there is no Britannia to slay.


**A/N: **I've been re-watching Code Geass again and again. I don't know why but I can't bring myself to focus on any other anime. Well, maybe a little bit of Death Note. I sort of like Light Yagami, I admit. But I like Lelouch more, so yeah.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Code Geass or Death Note.

**Warning(s): **Probably OOC (Out of Character on Light's part? I don't know), grammar, spelling errors, confusing?

**Timelines: **For Death Note, just after L announces to Japan that he will bring down Kira, and after the series for Code Geass with some slight adjustments since Lelouch should be dead.

.

**Existence Within**

.

**Summary:**

Code Geass, Death Note crossover: Perhaps it just wasn't his time to die. Or perhaps this was just his atonement for all the deaths he caused in his world. Either way, he is needed once again, only this time; there is no Britannia to slay, just a man known as Kira.

.

.

Prologue

.

.

_When he opened his eyes, he knew somehow, he truly did mess up._

_In one instant, he was floating around at peace, watching with folded arms (but wait, did he really have arms or was it in his imagination?) as the world moved on to its unpredictable future. The days seemed to fly by within minutes. Or was it decades? Seasons rapidly gone pass, years only in weeks. Or maybe centuries? He couldn't tell time where he was. Maybe there wasn't any. _

_But really, it didn't matter. He still found himself watching the world; looking around with great satisfaction, taking in every little details and faces with pleasure, as if watching a neverending movie._

_Perhaps it could be, he mused._

_That would make him a director._

_And that was when time seemed to freeze over, when every little molecule paused, when the air and nothingness around him seemed to try and choke him. That was when something forced his nonexistent eyes open and reality (or was it a dream?) turned twisted._

i.

It was only yesterday when the mysterious detective, "L", declared war against "Kira".

Light Yagami wasn't at all surprised that the city of Japan was still in an uproar about it. He doubted the commotion would ever really settle down until the victor was declared. And truth be told, he was secretly glad for all the attention. Of course, as he predicted, most of the people proudly sided with L. He could hear all sorts of hushed conversations or proud agreements as he walked.

They said things like, "Kira stands no chance against _real _justice."

To which, Light could only scoff. He knew that they really wanted to say that Kira was going to win, that Kira was the only justice; that he was the ruler of this world. But it was within human nature to side for the "right" thing. Even if Kira was right, that he was nobler than this secretive "L", killing was wrong. That was the only reason they said the things they did out loud anyway.

Because killing and murder, no matter what the reason behind such act was, was wrong. It was because they were taught it was wrong so therefore it must be wrong. Yes, killing was wrong but only to normal humans. Humans that didn't have the power to do anything. But to Light Yagami, it wasn't wrong. He did have the power to do something, to change this world. He could make a difference. For him, since he was no mere human, to do nothing was wrong in itself. After all, he had a power beyond any policeman, any soldier, any mortal. Killing was necessary. It wasn't wrong. And any one of these fools could see that. "L" was going to lose.

Because Kira was the God.

Because Kira was the power.

And Light Yagami wasn't normal; he was, after all, Kira.

The death god's unworldly laughter rang in his ears and Light Yagami suddenly felt his fingers curl up within his palms, neatly cut nails digging into his flesh. He clenched his teeth together, thoughts racing as to wonder why the creature would choose to show amusement at a time like this. It wasn't as if the death god could bring unwanted suspicion on them since no ordinary human could see it trailing behind the intelligent young man, it was just somewhat strange and surprising, perhaps a bit unsettling.

His eyes narrowed a fraction as they continued to walk back to the house. Usually, Ryuk would only have cause to laugh if he knew something the boy didn't already know, something that Light Yagami would only find frustrating. Perhaps a new obstacle? Perhaps he already figured out something about "L"? But whatever the deal was, he knew he would have to find out by himself.

The death god told him straight up he would neither be his foe nor friend; he would remain neutral in this personal battle of "L" vs. "Kira". The best Light could do was to ignore the rumbles of chuckles that came from his own personal stalker of death and head for the Yagami residence as soon as possible.

Once there, he could just lock himself in his room, pretending to study, and look for ways to rid the world of the secret L once and for all. That would give him a huge leap toward the perfect utopia he was aiming for. He couldn't help but let a small, tight smile flit over his otherwise impassive features. It was gone a moment later.

Of course, this was the easy part.

He could talk about what would happen when he destroyed L all the time he liked. He could find a little bit of satisfaction and happiness as his thoughts crossed out this mysterious challenger all he wanted. But what of an actual plan? Was he just full of words like Ryuk most likely thought? Was he a fool for trying to find a man or woman or whatever this "L" was when he had nothing but the announced declaration to go by? Perhaps that would explain why Ryuk was laughing.

He turned a corner.

But then, he was Kira. Kira was justice. So therefore, Light Yagami was justice. This L person didn't know what he was dealing with. He mentally shrugged off the pessimistic thoughts at once. He was not going to lose to a single letter of the alphabet. And after all, L had already made a terribly grave mistake:

He challenged Light on his own territory.

He would make sure L paid the price for this, this treason.

As his thoughts revolved around L and their little battle for justice, the death god's sickening laughter came into full force this time, dancing around Light like the burning flames of an unseen torch. They stopped at a busy intersection, ever so close to his home. In plain annoyance, he patted down his shirt for invisible dust, a sign for Ryuk to talk.

To his masked surprise, the death god did in his low, monstrous voice, "Someone's been following you for a while now."

He cursed in his head and Ryuk returned to his laughter.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Light Yagami could have sworn he saw purple, sharp eyes looking directly at the monster. Perhaps, it was just his imagination. He focused back on the traffic light. Then he shook his head mentally. Kira was too smart to think something foolish like that. Someone or something was definitely back there.

The cars stopped at the lights and the crowd started to walk, oblivious to the fact that Kira was walking amongst them. Those uncanny eyes were not from his imagination. What Ryuk said held true. He or perhaps they were possibly being followed. And he would not allow himself to panic. This was just yet another reason he would have to hurry back home. He continued to walk, acting casual to hide himself into the crowd of the ignorant.

When he dared to look back, he found no traces of those haunting, purple eyes. For maybe the first time in his life, Light Yagami was left with something feeling unpleasant in the pits of his stomach. Then a single thought raced into his mind and the uneasiness instantly died.

Instead, he found his lips curling into a slight grin.

Perhaps "L" was not as smart as he initially thought after all.

But somehow, a darker, maybe wiser part of his mind doubted that and the uneasiness came crawling back. He shrugged it away at once and they finally reached the house. Whatever it was that had been following them would have to wait.

He soon approached the door.

There wasn't anything Light Yagami could do about it anyway since it left their presence.

He would have to just follow up on his earlier plans to settle into his room for the day and forget about the eyes for the time being. If it shows up again and becomes a problem, he was sure he wouldn't have any trouble of "disposing" of it. His hands relaxed ever so slightly as he turned the door knob.

And perhaps, if he played his cards right, he might not even need to "dispose" of the thing if he ever ran into it. Perhaps Kira, the punisher of all evil could use it to his advantage in capturing this "L".

After all, Kira could not lose to such a fool that would dare try and stand in his way.

ii.

_The lone figure of a girl sat across from him and as recognition flitted over his eyes for a brief moment, his heart took a sickening plunge. The girl smiled shyly, almost warily when he backed up a few steps, "Don't look so surprised. We both know you know why I am here."_

"_You're dead," he said quietly._

_She nodded, and sighed wistfully, "I wish I was a part of that world, that happiness."_

_He flinched, "I'm sorry."_

_She shrugged, "I know. It's okay."_

_He opened his mouth to argue but she shook her head and he could only frown._

_She shrugged again, "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm not here to talk about the past. You know that."_

"_Then what?"_

"_You already know, demon king."_

_He flinched again, at the monotonous tone (a tone that didn't fit her and never will). He crossed his arms in the dark, looked away from the enigmatic girl that was once a dear friend, a sister; someone who deserved nothing but love and happiness. He dreaded what she had to say next. She must have known too._

_But she carried on nevertheless, "You're given a second chance at life."_

_And for what seemed like an eternity, they just stood there, in the endless black of limbo._

_._

_._

**A/N**: I hope it's not too confusing. It should be a little but it will mostly clear up next chapter. Please review, thanks.


End file.
